Tell Me a Lie
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: Just a (very) short one shot about Kendall dealing with a breakup with a certain dark haired boy. Rated T for a couple of bad thoughts. This is my shortest btr fanfic yet, please don't hurt me!


Kendall's POV

I squeezed my eyes my shut, willing the memories to fade away, to forget them. But the more I thought about getting rid of them, the more they kept coming back to throw themselves in my face. I stared up at my white ceiling. Once so inviting to stare at (when I was in a happier time) it now seemed way too bright. I squinted and rolled over onto my side, silent sobs overtaking my body.

"Kendall," my mom said gently. "It's been a week. It's about time you forgot about him and moved on." I sat up quickly and glared at her.

"Mom, he wasn't just any boy. I loved him with all my heart, and now he's gone." My sobs were becoming more audible by the minute. I turned away from her and buried my head in my pillow. I heard he sigh and get up. After a little pause, I heard he walk out of my room. I realized what I said after she left. I'd loved him. I never told that to anybody, even him. But I always had, and I always would. Nothing would ever change.

I slowly got out of my bed and studied my reflection in the mirror. What I saw was only the ghost of the boy I was. I must have lost at least twenty pounds; I could see my ribs. I smoothed down my unwashed, dirty blonde hair. I really needed to shower, and then shrugged. No one but my mom was going to see my anyway, so it hardly mattered if I showered or not. I sat on the edge of my bed and heard the crinkling of paper. I looked down under my foot and caught a small section of my picture journal peeking out from under my bed. I picked it up carefully and flipped to the latest page. I sucked in a breath when I saw him; his warm, chocolate brown eyes and sweep of dark brown hair. I slammed the book closed and shoved it far back against the wall.

"Why'd we ever break up?" I cried to the wall. "Why?"

…

_I was on a high. My boyfriend and I had been going out for almost a year, and we were both as happy as can be. I was already planning what we would do together once one year rolled around in a month. I wanted to surprise him with a night out and maybe a nice gift (nothing too big or fancy, I was broke). But something to say how much I cared about him. I spotted him then, and a grin broke on my face. I stalked up behind him quietly and wrapped my arms around the other's waist._

_ "Hey there baby," I whispered in the other boy's ear. The other boy twisted out of my arms and turned to face me. I was confused. He never did that. He loved being held and touched, it was one of the reasons I did it frequently. I stared at him, waiting for a justification for the sudden change of demeanor._

_ "Kendall," the other started, looking unsure. I kept staring at him until he had no choice but to continue. "I don't know how to say this… Kendall we can't be together anymore." The boy turned and fled before I could say anything. I stared at his retreating back. I ran after him, catching his arm. I looked into his deep brown eyes, seeing no hint of this sudden development._

_ "What do you mean?" I questioned the boy. "We can't break up now. In a month we celebrate one year together." I knew it was a weak attempt to make him look things over, so I wasn't all that surprised when he shook his head. The boy looked at me sadly. _

_ "Please Kendall," he pleaded with me. "Don't make this any harder than it is." I saw a tiny smile cross his lips and his fingers wave in an almost invisible wave. I whirled around and saw Carlos walking away with a dopey grin plastered on his face. It didn't take me long to put two and two together. _

_ "He's the reason," I spat at him. "He's the reason you're breaking up with me. You want to be with him, not me." I saw the light of sadness in his eyes and knew I'd hit the nail on the head. So that was it. He'd found someone new. "I'd rather you tell me anything but this," I said quietly. I turned on my heels and walked briskly away. "Next time," I called over my shoulder. "Just lie to me."_

…

Upon remembering that, I felt like punching a wall. I hated Carlos. I hated him so much. He took away the one person I cared about that was outside of my family. He took him from me. I wanted to find him and wring his skinny Latino neck. I sighed and rolled onto my side again. The least Logan could have done was lie and not admit he wanted Carlos.


End file.
